


PokeGem Island

by Artamis9



Series: Poke Gem series (PDI) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artamis9/pseuds/Artamis9
Summary: Celebi brings 20 pokemon to win 1 million pokedollars





	PokeGem Island

**Author's Note:**

> The update time will be off and this will have my ocs in the future I will do a second season with syoc

plz note that this will have 20 of my ocs. The list will update over time

Females

1\. Name: Cotton  
Species: Flaaffy  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She gets scared of most things very  
easliy to the point that she will hide behind someone  
or thing, she hates being by herself and will do what  
others say to not get hurt unless its deals with others  
than she will be against it  
Background/History: Cotton lived in a orphanage when she was just a egg. She never was brave like the others she saw often being jumpy  
when it came to many things like the dark or random nosies that go bump in the night. As she grew she helped the smaller kids  
to a point that they were her thing. She babysit a lot to earn money for the orphanage than for herself. she once got a job that was  
in a graveyard, but she quit the next day due to it being to scary for her. Many time the others would pick on her or scare her to where  
she double checks everything around her this is a thing she does when it comes to places she never went to before. She hope to find her family  
one day to know why they left her or if they or around still.  
Sexuality: Stright  
Moves:  
Power gem  
Iron tail  
Light Screen  
Thunder Shock  
Fears: heights, the dark, monsters, hunted places, and being alone  
Other: often carries a light and a notebook in a bag with her at all time, has picture of all the orphans at the whole orphanage  
Audition tape: ( the camera turn on to a batch of kids  
around a Fleaffy that is putting one of them down)  
Hello I don't like to do this cuz of the things that can  
scare me. I'm Cotton (grabs her tail and rubs it) I love  
kids well little kids and.....( The lights black out the a  
loud scream is heard close to the camera as it goes out)

2\. Name: Berry  
Species: Kirlia  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Berry loves to dance had likes to be alone when she does.  
she thinks that she not good at dancing when she is. Berry wants  
to be a Preformer someday and she doesn't care about others background  
Background/History: Berry lived in a small town where her Grandparents rised her  
when her own parents pasted away when she was samll. One day as a Ralts  
a Preformer came to town and showed the something that she wented to do.  
Berry than took dancing lesson from her Grandfather who she close to.  
she hopes to enter her first show and has learn from her grandma that  
you should not care on other pokemon's background as they are friends  
you have yet to meet or will met and berry takes this to Heart.  
Sexuality: Bi  
Moves:  
Teleport  
Lucky Chant  
Shadow Ball  
Psychic  
Fears: losing friends and being buried  
Other: she wear a yellow ribbon around her wasit that her mom left her  
Audition tape: The camera open up to a Kirlia with a  
yellow ribbion tied around her wasit. She was dancing around a  
room that had a bar nearby heras she leaped forword than stopped and  
looked at the camera. "Hello I'm Berry and I love dancing. I  
Live with my Grandparents who I'm close to. My grandma tld met not to  
judge other pokemon and my grandfather is a really good dancer  
he was a preformer in plays til he retired." Berry said as she grabbed her  
bag and grab a water bottle and took a drink. "well I'm going to be late so  
see you soon and good luck to my future friends." Berry said as she forgot her camera.

3\. Name: Lily  
Species: Spinda  
Gender: Female  
Personality: she loves to go at a slow-pace and enjoy the little things.  
Lily is often around Volt her only friend she has in life. she often  
seen fliming his races and loves to take pictures of places she  
has been to or pokemon she met. Lily isalways seen as differnt  
than others when she is around as she takes pictures of them than  
talking to them saying that there friends she never met at all.  
Background/History: Lily grew up in the city and it was  
always fast and busy. she often didn't like the fast stlye of it  
as she loved to take pictures of things, pokemon, and places.  
she met volt on the street and been his best pall and her only friend.  
she has been to alot of places that many would not know of.  
Sexuality: Stright  
Moves:  
Copycat  
Psybeam  
Icy Wind  
Shadow ball  
Fears: others liking who she is and what she done, going fast  
Other: she has four spots in these places: one on her ear, one on her foot,  
one on her hand, and last one on her back  
Audition tape: the camera opens to a Spinda with a camera  
in her hand. "Hi I'm Lily and I loves to take pictures. I been to a lot of places  
and seen many pokemon. I take those with me in this bag." Lily said has she  
hold up a brown bag with a patch sewen on and a few stickers of places.  
"Well Volt is entering and I am to to make sure he is okay Because he my ... Only friend  
and I care about Him." Lily said has she saw the sunrise and turn the camera off.

4\. Name: Lotus  
Species: Lopunny(shinny)  
Gender: Female  
History/backstory: Lotus grew up in a small town where everone knew everyone  
and rised by her mom who was sick most times. she loved reading about far off  
lands and princess being saved by a knight, but she was shy to the point that she  
would studder near others a lot. Lotus when she was 5 was entered in a talent show  
by her mom to help her open up to large cowrds, but it scared her insted so Lotus  
stays away from stages do to this. Lotus also has a love for dancing, music, and  
singing and will do this when she is by herself a lot and if she is seen or heard  
she clams that she not as good as want she thinks she is. She seen a show once  
that hold for money and fame and she wanted to try it because of her mother's sickness.  
Personality: Lotus is very shy that she studders near strangers and new face.  
she manly sings, dances, reads, or listens to music to calm herself down.  
she hates when others do stupid things so she hits them to a point that its a habbit.  
she loves the quiet and stays away from others due to her being shy. Lotus also  
has bad stagefright and will ran off stages due to a thing that happen when she  
was 5 years old.  
Fear: being in large cowrds or on stage  
Sexuality: Bi  
Audition Tape: Hi...I'm Lotus. I hope you let me join. I.... Like to Sing and...  
Ddddance. This is to help me of my shyness I hope.(loud crash) HELP!  
(jumps in front of camra causing it to shut off)

5\. Name: Muki  
Species: Maractus  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bi  
Personality: Hates when others bug her when  
she is preforming. Muki is know as a preformer and  
is in a well know dance group, she can be mean to others.  
Backstory: Muki was rised that those that want to be a  
star in to step on other to get to the top. Her dad rised  
her to think that, but she not really as mean as she is on stage.  
Muki left her dad and now is know dancer and performer. 

Moveset:  
Petal Dance  
Bounce  
Poison Jab  
Sucker Punch

Markings: None  
Accessories: None  
likes: Dance, perform, and garden  
dislikes: Her dad, those that bug her, and others that  
think she is mean  
fears: Being hated by others  
want them in a relationship: yes, but does not care  
Audition tape: (the camers turn on to a stage with Muki and a few  
others that are helping her) Muki come on this is not just for the group, but  
for the money. (Muki turned to the camera as she was dancing) Hey I'm  
muki and don't you dare get in my way, but that is only on stage. (the others  
giggled as she glares at them) I want to make friends and hope to show  
the world that I am not mean, but nice. (the other look at her and turn the camera  
around to them) She not going to be like that and Muki this is not make  
friends with the others, but to win so stop being nice and...... (the camera was tossed  
on the ground and stopped recording)


End file.
